This Shit's Cursed
This Shit's Cursed is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given to Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. It is the turning point mission for The Lost and Damned, and is the reason some events in GTA IV and TBOGT happened. Also, the truth behind the events in this mission is explained in the TBOGT mission Chinese Takeout. Description Jim Fitzgerald finds out that the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death actually belonged to the Chinese Triads and they aren't too happy about it. Billy wants them to keep it for distribution and profit. However, because of the war they have gotten into with the Angels, the possibility of government agencies looking into them, plus the fact that they can't stop fighting amongst themselves, Johnny feels that getting into a fight with the Triads is the last thing they need right now. Jim suggests they strike up a deal with the Triads and Johnny agrees. Billy is defeated in the argument, and finally agrees with the two. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the meet with Billy *Take out the Triads *Go to the front of the building *Go to your bike *You are now Chapter President. Lead the group back to your turf Enemies *Liberty City Triads Walkthrough After starting this mission, like usual, you'll witness a cutscene. Turns out The Angels of Death were in a small business relationship with Algonquin Triads and the heroin The Lost Brotherhood stole earlier ultimately belonged to the latter. Through the cutscene you see that Jim and Johnny finally talk some sense into Billy and convinces him into agreeing that getting rid of the heroin as quick as possible is the best route, as the AOD, Chinese and law enforcement are highly involved. During the slow ride to the meeting place, keep on the Lost badge to cause the Lost MC members discuss the current happenings. After a while, Billy announces yet another race to the destination (in southern Algonquin, Chinatown). Win or lose, get to the yellow marker. On the scene, Billy and Brian say they'll be hanging behind to "watch their backs". Johnny and Jim will go in and make the trade off by themselves. The plan is to make the Chinese pay the Lost MC a lesser rate for their own heroin in order to buy it back from them, then they can flip it for more money after. However, the Chinese triads see no point in paying for something they made and they worked hard to smuggle into the country, and thus a large gunfight ensues with Johnny and Jim trapped inside the building and Billy and Brian on the outside. During the shootout, the police are alerted by the gunfire and set off towards the Dragon Heart Plaza. You and Jim got to leave the unfinished building, with the Triads trying to stop you. The game directs you outside and marks the construction panels as your way down, so watch your step. Use the Automatic 9mm or the Sawn-off Shotgun to get rid of all the close range enemies. You have to descend the building, and keep Jim alive. Once you work your way around the building, a series of short ladders come up to for you to climb down, along with more hostile Triads. Take them out, and head down to a balcony right above the ground. From this vantage point they see that Billy had crashed his bike, he's injured and the three cops close in on him, guns drawn. In a shouting fit before being busted, Billy expresses his opinion that Johnny set him up. After the takedown, Johnny calls Brian to inform him about Billy on his cell phone and tells him to meet him around back where the bikes are. When Johnny and Jim hook up with Brian, the three ride back to the clubhouse as Brian expresses his hatred for this. Now that Billy's been busted the player must lead the pack instead of following behind. Once back at the clubhouse, Brian makes sure to let you and the others know he firmly believes you sold Billy out to the cops to gain president status. With that, the mission concludes. After this Johnny cuts his ties with Billy. Video Walkthrough 3mgsZWbd9Jc Trivia *If Johnny leaves the building when he is supposed to go to the front for the next cutscene - he will fail the mission because he abandoned Jim. *It is unclear what Billy and Brian were doing while Jim and Johnny were being attacked by the Triads. They may have tried to flee Chinatown, since Billy wanted Johnny dead, as revealed in TBOGT and Billy crashed his bike, although Brian was with him and he might have heard the police sirens and fled without Billy. *In TBOGT mission Chinese Takeout it is revealed that Billy had arranged for Johnny to be ambushed and killed at the Dragon Heart Plaza as he is discussing the situation with the Triad Boss. *In the ending cutscene of this mission when Johnny, Jim, and Brian return from the Dragon Heart Plaza, a fourth random biker is shown running up with them. Seeing as he was never with them in the first place, it is most likely a continuity error, and he was cut from the mission itself. *The Triads' failure to kill Johnny and Jim in this mission may partially be caused by Luis wiping out a portion of their organization beforehand (during Chinese Takeout). *Completing this mission unlocks the "Lost Boy" Achievement as you become The Lost's president. *After this mission news reports on the internet and radio stations detail Tom Goldberg's death in the GTA IV mission Final Interview. *This mission is the only time when you Can Call Brian's Phone and he will answer it. *If one visits the profile of a player playing this mission on the Xbox 360, the Mission will be named "This Stuff's Cursed" instead of "This Shit's Cursed". *While driving to the Dragon Heart Plaza, the mission will fail if you kill either Billy, Jim or Brian. Also, if you kill Billy and try to take his bike, Johnny will refuse to get on it, as he won't use it until after this mission. *If your bike is destroyed, the mission will fail. *The mission will fail if you lose or abandon Billy. *You can't ask Terry and Clay for back-up until after the mission: Hit the Pipe and will be available in the Next-One, Liberty City Choppers (mission) was a one-time only as it was apart of that mission. *Even if you don't enter the Lost Marker, the dialogue will go on anyway regardless, Including the race. *If you're a bit further away from the three bikers when driving to the meet, you won't have to race the Lost Crew to the Dragon Heart Plaza as the lost marker won't appear on the road behind Billy until you're actually closer to the bikers but once you get to the meet, Johnny will still say it was good race, despite him losing and them not partaking in the race at all, and at the end of the race, After you arrive at the meet, By entering the lost's marker, there's an extra-piece of dialogue which Billy says before racing. *Even if you use cheats to change the weather, it will change back to stormy weather shortly afterwards. *If you abandon Jim with the Triads by jumping off the wall from Johnny's left, the game will say that Jim has died. Even if you killed the first few Triads at the start. *If you jump from the wall to Johnny's left, the place is the same as when you go down to the exit with Jim shooting down the Triads as you go down, showing the final cutscene of the mission, if you go down the wall leaving Jim with the Triad members, there will be no Triad members down there as the game says Jim has been killed by the Triads. ---- ---- es:This Shit's Cursed Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned